Fate
by Prince Ashitaka
Summary: Draco/Harry slash. Not for the weak minded


{ Setting: Malfoy And Potter Are Patrolling The Third Floor During Detention For Proffessor Snape }  
{ A/N: All Characters Used In This Fanfiction Are Owned By J. K. Rowling }  
  
Fate  
By: Prince Ashitaka  
  
"This Is Very Boring, Potter." said Malfoy  
  
"Well it's your falt we are doing this, Malfoy!" said Harry in a very resentful way.  
  
"How is that, Potter?"  
  
"You threw a caterpillar head at me, remember?"  
  
"Than why are you here, huh?" said Malfoy in a stuck up tone.  
  
"Snape didn't want to give his most favorite student detention alone, did he?"  
  
Little did Harry know malfoy had been, secretly, getting them both detention latley on purpose.   
  
"Lets check out this room, Potter" said Malfoy pointing to a deserted classroom.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry  
  
"I heard something, you twit " said Malfoy.  
  
"Whatever" said Harry, stepping into the classroom  
  
Behind him Malfoy, silently, locked the door.  
  
"Lumos" said Harry, lighting up the classroom with a beam of light from his wand.  
  
"Do you see anything, Potter?"  
  
"No do you?"  
  
"No"  
  
Malfoy decides to sit down.  
  
"Potter, I need to tell you something" said Malfoy staring at his own hands.  
  
"What, I smell or something?" said Harry, sarcasticly.  
  
"No, something serious, please sit" said Malfoy.  
  
"What?" said Harry, sitting down.  
  
"Do you remember the day we met?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well........um"  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"Well when I first saw you I thought to myself 'That Boy, he is so cute' and I instantly fell in love. said Malfoy, staring at his hands.  
  
"WHAT!?!" gasped Harry  
  
"Yea, and the real reason that I started talking about my dad and my money was to try to make you fall in love with me"said Malfoy  
  
"Let me get this straight"asked Harry "You have liked me for 5 years?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Then why have you been mean to me for so long?" asked Harry  
  
"Because you are so sexy when you get angry" replied Malfoy, with a smile  
  
"Do you know how weird this sounds" asked Harry  
  
"Well there is something more" said Malfoy, once again staring at his hands.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been getting us detentions together on purpose so I can be with you."  
  
"Well, that's ok" said Harry, smiling  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Yes, cause now I can do this" said Harry  
  
Harry leaned over and kissed Malfoy passionatley on the lips  
  
"Not that I'm objecting but, what was that for?" asked Malfoy, with a smile  
  
"Well, since the first day we met I have wanted to do that, and this seemed like the perfect time." siad Harry  
  
"Well,......um you know, I locked the door and we are alone, if you know what I mean." said Malfoy, grinning.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you." replied Harry, taking off his robes.  
  
"I have dreamed of this for five years." said Malfoy, tearing off his own robes as fast as he could.  
  
They were now both completly naked.  
  
"You...have....such....a.....nice....body" said Harry, carressing Malfoy's chest.  
  
"Well....yours....is......better" said Malfoy, making his way down Harry's chest.  
  
"You.....are......soo...hot" said Harry  
  
"You.....are.....hotter" said Malfoy, carressing Harry's shaft.  
  
They slowly move to the floor, and carress each other's body.  
  
"Malfoy, I love you" said Harry while malfoy sucks on his erection.  
  
Malfoy stops breifly to say "I love you too Harry"  
  
They fall assleep in each other's arms.  
  
{The Next Morning}  
  
Harry lets out a yawn  
  
Malfoy's head is resting under Harry's chin and his arms are wrapped tightly around Harry's, muscular, torso.  
  
"Draco....Draco, wake up" said Harry, nudging his lover.  
  
"What.....oh hi" said Malfoy with a half-awake smile.  
  
"We should get dressed, I wouldn't fancy Snape walking in on this, would you?" said Harry  
  
"Good Point" said Malfoy, getting up.  
  
They both get dressed  
  
"Last night was great but, how are we going to handle this?"  
  
"Well no. 1) we have o do this every night, and 2) we have to act like we hate each other or Hermione, Crabbe, Ron, and Goyle are going to suspect something." said Harry  
  
"Well I'm willing to act, if you are." said Malfoy  
  
"I will. I really meant what I said last night" said Harry  
  
"I did too" said Malfoy, giving Harry a passionate kiss.  
  
"Well, bye" said Harry  
  
"Bye" said Harry  
  
The kiss, once more, and head to their seperate common rooms.  



End file.
